1. Field
Embodiments discussed herein relate to a semiconductor device.
2. Description of Related Art
A semiconductor chip of the latest model has various functions and is manufactured at a low cost. Therefore, it is desirable that the semiconductor chip's functions be changed after manufacture in accordance with a software-like program prepared for a hardware product. In addition, it is desirable that an interface part of a semiconductor integrated circuit perform at a necessary processing speed by driving it at a high voltage and a high speed when activated and consumption power be decreased by driving it at a low voltage and a low speed in a standby state. For example, an input buffer where a high-voltage operation circuit for a high-speed operation and a low-voltage operation circuit for a low-speed operation are switched is provided and switching operating voltages by software control is performed. A high-voltage operation or a low-voltage operation may be selected based on an MRS command (Mode Register Set command).
Related techniques are described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-252769, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. H7-22937, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-85876 and Japanese Patent No. 3016993.